My Yugi Muoto
by silvertyra
Summary: What does Yugi feels after Atem leaves? Warnings: YAOI YxY RATING WILL GO UP IN FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Prolong

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO or this would be an episode.**

Me: I'm very fond of this fan fic. I have alot of it written down on paper and I'm currently tranfering it to my computer.

Yugi: Hey! What the crap am I doing? Huh?

Me: Uhhhh... nothing... your not think of... well... nevermind... heh...

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolong**

Yugi rummaged though his stuuf, looking for any hint of money at all. He had so far gathered $75.65. (A/N: Okay, they live in Japan and go by some other money system. SUE ME! No... don't... I have nothing...) Yugi glanced at his computer. "I guess it's time to send those e-mails.."

Yugi sat down at his computer desk and went to his e-mails. He tpyed for a bit, signed it, then clicked 'Send to all friends..'

"I need a hundred bucks or so," he muttered. "How am I going-" he stopped dead. "My birthday money!"

Yugi ran over to his presents that hedn't been thouched for three months and dug out two twentys. _This'll be enough for a pistol..._

He stuffed the money in his back pocket. He put his hand on his chest, four months before he would've touched the puzzle where Atem abided, but today he just touched a bare chest.

Yugi started out the Game Shop door, bidding a farewell to his grandfather.

_I will join you in the spirit world soon, my Pharaoh.._

_**The spirit world...**_

Atem gasped. "Yugi.."

Seth looked at Atem. "What's wrong, my King?"

"Yugi... my partner... his spirit.. it calls to me.."

"The young one?" Isis asked.

"Yes, Isis, that's the one," Atem whispered.

"What is the matter with him, Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels as if he's lost the desire to live.." Atem said softly.

"Oh! That's so sad!" Mana said, reminding Atem of Tea. Atem nodded.

"Do you wish to help this child, Pharaoh?" Isis asked.

"I'd save him with my own life," Atem replyed.

"I can return you to the human world, but you will live as any other human. You will be as vularable as your friend. Do you still wish to help him?" Isis asked.

Atem felt Yugi's soul cry out again. "Yes, I do."

Isis nodded. "You care alot for this Yugi, do you not?"

"Yes.."

Isis muttered something then put her finger on Atem's forehead. The last thing he heard was, "Then I hope your not too late, my King."

_To be continued.._


	2. Not Destiny

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO**

Me: I love this chapter. Two words: Poor Atem.

Rating changed for later chapters.

Enjoy!

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 1 - Not Destiny**

Atem opened his eyes again. He looked around. "I'm in front of the Turtle Gameshop.." he remembered.

"Yugi?" Atem heard. Atem spun around.

"Duke?" Atem asked as Duke ran towards him.

Duke stopped. "Pharaoh!"

"Yea.. You seen Yugi?" Atem asked, wanting to stay on the subject of why he came.

"No, I'm looking for him... If.. if your back, wouldn't he be with you?" Duke asked, though Duke saw no sign of the puzzle.

Atem shook his head. "Why are you looking for him?" Atem asked.

"Because of an e-mail he sent out to all his friends.." Duke paused. "It siad that he wanted to kill himself and not to try and stop him..."

-

Yugi ran down the empty sidewalk with his pistol hidden in his back pocket. He was thankful the black market sold to minors.

_I need a long, empty, dark alley._

_-_

Atem brushed past Duke and sped off in search of Yugi.

"Yami! Where are you going?"

"To find Yugi!"

_Where would he go? _Atem asked himself. Then his brain clicked. _The alley near the drugstore!_

Atem hadn't been in Domino City for four months, but he knew his way around.

-

Yugi rested his back against the alley wall. He knew by the time his friends figured out where he was, it's be too late. Only Atem knew him well enough to figure it out fast enough. _But of course, if Yami was here.. I wouldn't be doing this... I'd be with him.._

He took the pistol out of his back pocket with a shaking hand.

-

"Oh, Ra, don't let me be too late.." Atem hissed. He was still half a block away. "YUGI!"

-

Yugi looked up, was his ears playing tricks on him? "Dammit! I'm losing it!"

-

Atem turned the curve into the alley and saw Yugi on his knees with the gun shaking in his hand near his temple. "Yugi! Stop!" Atem yelled, Yugi didn't hear him, his hand quivered on the tigger.

It was in slow motion. Atem yelled again as he started to run. "YUGI!" Yugi turned at Atem's voice, the bullet missing it's target and hitting Yugi's chest. Atem's vision was blurred by his tears. He caught Yugi as he fells from his knees. The pistol hit the ground with a clang.

"Yugi.. open your eyes.. please.." Atem urged.

Yugi's eyes flickered open. "Y...y...Yami..."

"Yugi.. why did you want to do this?" Atem asked softly.

"I wanted.. to be with you.." he rasped.

"Why, Yugi? My destiny wasn't with you.."

Yugi smiled past his pain and the blood. "Pharaoh.. I love you.. that's why.." Yugi took a breath as his stomach heaved. "I make my own destiny.."

Atem felt the tears fall off his cheeks. He held Yugi close and gently kissed his lips. "So do I, Yugi.. So do I.."

Yugi's eyes closed. Atem hugged Yugi's body and Yugi'd blood ran down Yami's black shirt. Then, Atem whispered in Yugi's ear, "Don't die on me, my Yugi Mouto.."

_To be continued.._


	3. The Call

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO**

Me: Sorry so short, I'll have another chapter chapter up now.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 - The Call**

Atem held Yugi still for a moment, still slightly shocked. Atem hugged Yugi's body. "My Yugi Muoto.." he repeated.

Atem stood up and put Yugi on his back. Atem ran into the drug store. "Phone!" he gasped, running to the caiser. "I need the phone."

The lady didn't look up from her book, "The phone is only for emergencys, Sir.."

"Dammit! This _is _an emergency!" Atem yelled.

The lady looked up. "Oh!" The lady pushed the phone across the desk. "Here.."

Atem picked it up and dailed '9-1-1.' "Hello," said a calm male voice that annoyed Atem, "What is your emergency?"

"My friend... was shot in the chest. He needs emergency help before he bleeds to death!"

"Okay, we'll be there right away.."

"You'd better be.." Atem growled.

-

Joey's cell phone rang in his pocket, he took it out. _Why is the hospital calling me?_

"Hello?" Joey asked, picking up.

"Joey?" a familar deep voice asked.

"Pharaoh?" Joey exlaimed, nearly dropping the phone.

"Yes, Joey, did you get the same e-mail as Duke?" Atem asked.

Joey noticed Atem was worried so decided to ask about him coming back later. "Yes, I guess. Have you seem him! Duke told me you went to stop him. Is he okay?"

"Mostly.."

"Mostly? What do you mean?"

"He got shot in the chest but the doctors say he'll be fine.." Atem said, calmer than he felt.

"Say? Have they looked at him?"

"Hardly.. you ask me, they haven't looked at him enough to figure out anything.."

"I'm coming, I'll call the others..." Joey said. _Click._

Atem hung up the phone and hung his head. _I hope the doctors are right.._


	4. Poison

**Disclaimer: Me no own YGo**

Me: Yet another short chapter, but I'm working on it, believe me. I have a lot more written down on paper.

Yugi: Silvertyra! How could you do this to me?

Me: huggles Yugi 'Cause I wuv you!

Yugi: tackles me

Joey: Looks like Silver's to busy to say it, so, 'Enjoy!'

**------------------------**

**Chapter 4- Poison**

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Atem were all crowded into Yugi's hospital room. The nurse, Nurse Cassy, walked in.

"I have news on Mr. Muoto," she said.

"Well?" Atem asked.

"We need someone to find the gun that Mr. Muoto was shot with, we think that there was poison in the bullets."

Atem fells backwards into a chair. "Say what?"

Joey walked up behind Atem and put his hand on Atem's shoulder, "I'll get it. Where is it, buddy?"

"Alley... near the drugstore.." Atem gasped, Joey nodded and walked out.

Atem glanced over at Yugi's body. Yugi was hooked up to a breathing machine that coveres his nouth and nose and hissed to the beat of Atem's lonely heart. A green line played across the heart montor and the EKG looked like a threat among the many wires and Yugi's tiny body. _So tiny.. He looks so small and helpless.._

Atem slipped Yugi's hand into his own and tightened his hand. "Yugi.. please don't leave me.." Atem whispered to the small, motionless figure.

Duke sat beside Atem. "It'll be fine; Yugi will be fine.. You've seen the things Yugi's dealt with.."

Atem looked over at Duke. "Not this..." he whispered, his voice hoarse from trying to keep back tears. "He's never dealt with anything like this.."

"Yugi's strong, Yami. You of all people know that.. he'll fight the posion.." Duke whispered.

Atem looked to the ground. "How do you know that, Duke? He was trying to kill himself... how do you know he wouldn't just give into it?"

"Tried to kill himself to be with you, now that your back he'll do anything to stay with you.."

Atem smiled. "Your smarter than I remember."

Duke laughed. "Just because I have a brain doesn't mean I use it a lot."

"Really? News to me, never thought you even had one.."

Duke chuckled.

Atem looked back at Yugi. "He looks so helpless and weak.."

Duke agreed. "He's fine, Yami.. he just needs some rest."

Tea piped up. "He's right, Atem, all he needs is some sleep.."

Tristan wished he could agree.

"What's up, Tris?" Duke asked.

"It's just... nevermind.."

Tristan had seen this before. Last person he saw like this had suffered major pain and died within twenty-four hours...


	5. Yugi wakes up

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO**

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kinda lost the paper... heh... well.. I found it again. Oh, and by the way, for those who don't like going past the kiss part... this is the final chapter for you. Once I put up the next and final chapter, this will be an M rated fic. You will read things you never thought I was able to write.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Yugi wakes up**

Atem wasn't convenced. "Tristan, something's wrong. What is it?"

"I..." Tristan couldn't lie to Atem, not as worried as he was. "I've seen this before. Not the same point by point but... well.. it was my mom's friend.. and.." Tristan swallowed.

"What is it, Tristan?" Atem asked softly.

"Her friend died within twenty-four hours..."

Atem's eyes widened as he looked at Yugi. "No.." he whispered. Atem, usually full of self-control, almost lost it. He ran into the restroom and locked the door so noone would hear him cry.

**5 hours later**

It had so far been twenty-two hours of worrying and no sleep for the five friends, mostly Atem.

All five of them were in the room. Tea was watching the clock that read in red numbers: 1:13 AM. Tristan was fidling with the cotton balls in the drawers. Duke was looking out the window. Joey- who had given the poilce the gun for exaiming- was silently watching the green line jump across the meter. Atem was staring a Yugi's face, willing him to wake up, his hand in Yugi's, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Mr. Atem?" The nurse asked, walking in so suddenly and killing the silence so fast that Joey fell backwards in his seat and hit the floor.

"Yes?" Atem asked solomly, his eyes still on the tiny boy.

"The doctors have determined that Yugi will wake up soon.." she hesitated as Atem bored his eyes into the floor, "if he wakes up at all.."

Atem's throat went dry and he manged to rasp, "I understand.."

_Great Ra... Great Amunet... deliver my Yugi from this.. let him live again..._

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Atem bit his lip. _Wake up, Yugi, wake up..._

Atem closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in thought.

Suddenly, Atem felt Yugi's frail, cold hand close around his. Atem's eyes quickly snapped open. Yugi was stirring. Yugi let out a slight moan, causing all the head in the room to snap on him.

"Yugi?" Atem whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Yugi's eyes slowly opened. He tryed to say something, but the ragging pain in his chest stopped him.

Atem smiled slightly, Yugi was aware.

"I think that's a yes.." Joey said, still sitting on the floor.

"Yugi, you had all of us scared.." Atem said softly.

"I...I..I'm sorry.." was all he could mange.

Atem tightened his grib on Yugi's hand, then kissed it softly. "It's okay, Yugi.."

Yugi used his other hand to take off his own oxygen mask. "Atem.. who am I?"

"What do you mean? Your Yugi..."

"No... Yami... say _it.. _what you said in.. the alley after.. I went unconcouis.." Yugi was able to rasp out, dropping the still hissing mask to the floor.

"Oh.." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead. "_My _Yugi Muoto.."

Yugi smiled. "Yes.."

Joey smiled, standing up. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't you even think about it.." Tristan warned.

"About wh-ewwww!"

Tristan laughed.

"I'm forever _your... _Yugi Muoto..."

* * *

A/N - Amunet is the Egyptian Goddess of Mystery


End file.
